


Delirium

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to Nina Sayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in eighth grade but I still really like it so I decided to post it. Hope you all enjoy.

That one shot of proving yourself

Gone

That one shot of making it big

Gone

That one time that you were sure to win

Disappears

How would you feel

If your one shot was gone

If all of your hopes and dreams

Just went down the drain

How would you feel

If your life started to crumble

If your perception started to deteriorate

If your mind starts to become warped

Soon you are desperate and crazy

Crazy for that one shot to be yours again

Desperate for that big break

Insane for perfection

You work yourself to the bone

Practicing, perfecting, and dancing

The perfect part comes along

And you don't get it

How would you feel

If you became obsessed

Obsessed with being perfect

Obsessed with being the best

Just plain obsessed

How would you feel

If you started to see things

Things that would wake you up in the middle of the night

Another you passing by in the street

Versions of yourself in the mirror, glaring

How would you feel

If you were slipping away

Falling out of touch with reality  
Losing everything

You might not even think anything of it

You might not realize

That you are slowly starting to lose your mind

Is everything you see true

Is it all real or just pretend?

When you're going crazy like me

Can you really tell?


End file.
